Purple Haze
by PurpleHaze7
Summary: This is the first fanfiction I wrote for Teen Titan... Hell, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Tell me what you think and I'm trying to see what the Titans do next. Rated M for some saying of the words "shit", "bitch", and "dick" here and there, consumption of marijuana, a non-detailed lesbian moment, and a uber non-detailed sexual reference.


Starfire walked into the tower with a CD jewel case in her hand and asked the other Titans minus Cyborg and Raven, "What is purple haze?" Robin replied, "Where'd you hear that?" Starfire showed him a copy of Jimi Hendrix's "Are You Experienced". "The first song references it several times." Beast Boy said, "Raven!" Raven shouted back, "Yeah?" "Star has a question for you." Beast Boy said, "Ask Raven." Raven came and asked, "You rang?" "What's Purple haze?" "Green goddess, ganja, kush, herb, skunk, cheese, weed, grass, Buddha, Bob Marley, AK-47, dope, reefer, oregano..." "So, purple haze is a kitchen spice?" "No, Star. Weren't you listening?!" Raven said with noticeable frustration in her voice. Starfire began to tear up and ran away. Robin muttered, "There she goes." Raven tried to run after her, but Cyborg stopped her, asking, "What was that about?" "She was asking about purple haze." "The Hendrix song?" "Probably the drug. I never meant to make her cry." Robin muttered, "I think she thought about the literal meaning of all those names and got confused. I'll go talk to her." He shouted down the hall, "Star! Star!" 

Later... 

Robin found Starfire sitting on the tower's roof. He said, "Hey, what's wrong?" "Raven yelled at me. You know about me and emotions." "Yeah, but Raven wants to make it up to you." "How so, Robin?" "She's gonna track down some purple haze for you at the herb shop downtown." "For real?" "Yep." "What does it do?" "Err… It's something that can't really be put into words, you gotta experience it to understand it." Starfire looked right into Robin's eyes and asked, "Have you ever partaken in purple haze?" "Yeah, but it was only because someone blew the smoke in my face. But everyone has a first time with just about everything." "So, to partake in the purple haze, you must inhale the smoke?" "Star, love ya, but how about we call the purple haze "weed". Most people do." "So, Robin, to partake in the weed, you must inhale the smoke?" "Yep." "C'mon, before you catch a cold." Starfire gave her boyfriend Robin a kiss and walked down with him. 

Meanwhile... 

Raven walked to the counter and said, "Gimme an OZ of purple haze. The good shit." The guy at the counter said, "You a narc?" "Right, like the DEA are using depressed girls in leotards and cloaks to bust dealers." "OK. If you're for real, it's just the narcs are getting more and more sneaky." He pulled out a bag full of purple buds of marijuana. "That'll be $60." Raven pulled out a $50 and a $10 bill, and said, "You better smoke 2 tons of that shit." "You know it. Don't get caught." Raven started the long walk back to the tower. 

A Little Bit Later… 

A little bit later, the Titans (minus Raven) were all sitting on the couch, discussing the various problems they had, Beast Boy ran out of tofu (go figure), Cyborg said, "No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to fix the car. My head is ready to explode!" Robin said, "All the bullshit on the news gave me a migraine." Starfire asked, "When is Rae getting back?" Raven came up and said, "Right now. Got it." Beast Boy asked, "What you got?" "1 oz of purple haze, the good shit too." Beast Boy turned and asked Robin, "Isn't that slang for…" Raven cut him off and said, "Marijuana, boy." Starfire got up and asked, "Rae, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time." "Yeah?" "What exactly is the purple haze?" "Listen, Star, this here is marijuana that calms the brain. The purple color comes from the late harvesting time and the low temperatures of harvesting, results in a more calming strain." "OK." Robin said, "Stop teasing us! Let's roll up." 

2 minutes later... 

Starfire had finally managed to stuff 1.5 buds in one cigarette, and the rest were watching her take her first hit. Starfire asked, "So I just light one end and inhale the other?" Raven responded, "Yep." Starfire did so, and started coughing after inhaling it. Raven said, "Star, inhale, and hold the smoke as long as you can." "OK. Just so you know, I'm going to act completely rational throughout this whole thing. Are you guys?" Beast Boy responded, "Yeah." Robin said, "You got it." Raven said jokingly, "If the police break in, I'm gonna say you drugged and abducted me." Cyborg said, "I'm usually rational, period." 

Exactly 20 minutes later... 

The promises of rationality went out the window when each of the Titans consumed 3 joints. Starfire's Jimi Hendrix CD played in the background, and Purple Haze started playing. Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven started singing along to the lyrics. After Robin turned off the stereo, Raven told Robin in a slightly butchered sentence, "Have you known that I has a serious desire to screw you so damn hard, you'd never want other any screw buddy." Starfire said in a completely butchered sentence, "Hey, Revan. Stay bitch dick away my form." (Stay away from my dick, bitch.) They all started laughing and Raven said, "Star, I've always had a crush on you ever since I met you." Starfire got close to Raven and said, "Rae, I've want to kissed the lips that kissed you." They leaned over and started passionately making out. Robin didn't look mad and actually cheered them on. Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken both their cameras and started filming. While Raven and Starfire were making out, they only came up for air and purple haze.

20 more minutes later…

Raven hid the rest of the purple haze, and the Titans started to come down. Robin said, "Well that was fun." Beast Boy and Cyborg said, "Woah, Raven and Starfire totally made out." Starfire asked, "Why is my stuff sore?" Everyone turned to Raven who replied, "You might want to brace yourself in 9 months." Starfire said, "I'm not ready to be a mother." Robin said, "Chill Star, you're not gonna be a mom. You rubbed each other on the couch with blunts in your mouths." Starfire walked up to the roof. 

1 minute later... 

Starfire sat on the roof, considering whether the purple haze was a good idea. Robin said, "Hey, I'm not mad about anything that happened." "I just didn't think that I would lose that much control." "Yo, if I tell you the truth, that was nothing compared to what Bruce used to do to Selina back at Gotham when they got wasted, partially the reason I left, I shit you not." The two hugged and she said, "I knew you loved me. Oooh, fireworks!" After a while, Robin asked, "Don't you wish this moment could last forever?" "This moment with your hand on my breast?" Robin looked down and said, "Shit. Didn't mean it." "I believe you, and I could let this last forever." 

The End (for now...)


End file.
